konikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Hangar
__TOC__ What is it? The hangar, unlike suggested by his name, is not really just a hangar. It's a modular building with multiple functions, containing numerous workshops, a few guest rooms, a huge number of storage rooms, two vehicle hangars and a mech hangar. Due to Triss's work on portals and cimension technologies, it's actually bigger on the inside than on the outside. It's been built by Triss quite some time after her arrival in the clearing, since her two-level multi-room and basement space in the inn just weren't cutting it anymore. Inhabitants The hangar is the primary place of residence for Triss, her fiance - Crimson Hunter, her two adoptive daughters - Omni and Jubilee, Galatea and Alexander, to whom she rents part of it, and a small family of tiny harpies in one of the airducts. Rec Room (Access Level 1) The recreation room. Well furnished, it contains a very well stocked bar (Access Level 3), any kind of enterntainment one could need, several couches and other stuff facilitating recreation. Workshops (Access Levels 3-10) A large number of various workshops, most filled with Triss's designs, experiments, prototypes, etc. A fair number of these contains various repair devices that can be used to repair robots, reploids or other machines. This includes full repair pods. An educated user can also design and install upgrades with them. Storage areas (Access Levels 3-10) A vast number of storage rooms with various weaponry, parts, consumables, etc. Triss's and Crim's bedroom (Access Level 5) Self explanatory. Often locked from the inside Jubilee's room (Access Level 5) Self explanatory. High in plushie count. Omni's room (Access Level 5) Self explanatory. Has a small bar. Vehicle hangars (Access Level 5-10) Spacious rooms with direct exits to the outside, housing all kinds of vehicles. Mech hangar (Access Level 5) Like the vehicle hangars, but intended for storing Triss's mechs. This room is very obviously bigger on the inside due to the mechs' sizes. Detention Area (Access Level 7) A workshop and a storage room converted into a detention area due to the need to contain Pipsqueak, Faust and assorted captured criminals slash murderers slash psychopaths. Consists of a few (remember, dimensional screw) cells with nigh-indestructible, transparent walls that can change shape. Under constant surveillance, high-security area. Galatea's section TBD Security System Not surprisingly, the hangar's security system can be best described as severe overkill. It's powerful, quick to react, heavily protected against interference, intrusions, hacking, viruses, etc., has access to innumerable weapons and an entire mainframe. It can also connect via a subspace link tunnelled via a wormhole with Gabriev 1 and 2. Only Triss has complete access to the system. Of course the general access levels can be customized by adding or removing individual permissions, there are just templates. Example Access Levels: Triss: 10 (complete access to everything) Crim: 9 (can't access stuff like self destruct activation and similar) Omni: 9 Jubilee: 5 (pretty much limited to areas deemed as safe) Galatea: 9 (in her part of the hangar), 5 (in Triss's part) Kikari: 3 (can access the corridors, rec room, workshops with only repair equipment in them and storage rooms with maintenance and repair stuff)